Tell Lily
by Mrs. Spencer Reid
Summary: ONESHOT, SeverusXLily.  Severus decides he has fallen out of love with Lily, after eleven years he will discover something that could change his life.  R&R  may take away 'ONESHOT' status depending on reviews, complete status pending.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song by Meg & Dia**

**A/N: Hey there everyone, this small ONESHOT was inspired by the song 'Tell Mary' by Meg & Dia. I have the lyrics posted in the fic. This story is completely in Severus' point of view. Read and Review. **

* * *

I didn't know when it was that I knew. I realized that I didn't love her anymore. It wasn't something I could help. Just the opposite of the saying everyone learned to understand; 'You can't help who you fall in love with.' Only while it may have been that way in the beginning it changed for the end.

I don't know when I knew for sure that my feeling for her had changed. It may have been when I kissed her as we left the train. We just graduated and were moving on with our lives. We were supposed to be together forever, that's what we told each other.

Our time apart got me to thinking as I spent the day with someone other than the one I claimed to love. The kiss we shared was different, not like the numerous one's I shared with the girl I grew up with but I didn't feel bad about it…

I didn't feel the need to rush into her arms and hold her till we grew old and died.

I didn't feel like telling her everything, only to tell her I was wrong and beg her to forgive me.

I felt nothing.

I needed to tell her. I needed her to move on as soon as possible, make her understand she deserved someone who would indeed be with her forever, someone who wouldn't break promises, like I did.

I thought about it for a long time before coming to my decision. I reached over to the desk before me, and grabbed a piece of parchment and quill and I began to write. I wouldn't break up with her any other way so I asked her to meet me at the pictures. She knew exactly which pictures because it was the place we shared our first kiss, the place we shared out first dance, therefore, I found it only fitting to give her the last she would get from me.

_Dear Lily, _

_There is something that we need to talk about. Please meet me at the pictures tonight._

_Love, Severus Snape_

It was a simple letter and it would be all that I needed.

_Oh, Play along.  
She wills it.  
Oh, Sunday came.  
Promised you'd tell her.  
She __sat__ up in bed.  
Answered your call dear.  
Smeared purple and red.  
You're gonna leave her tonight.  
She sat up with her eyes wide.  
You fell in __love__ with a girl you knew.  
You've come to say goodbye.  
You're gonna leave her tonight.  
Under a __cheap__ July sky.  
Tell her.  
Tell Mary.  
After the first touch.  
Her skirt boring.  
Her voice deep and charming at first.  
You could make her come back once in a while.  
If you painted a fresco.  
There she'd be with her powder half falling off.  
So perfect from far.  
Meet me at the pictures Mary.  
Adam said that he was leaving.  
Meet me.  
Meet Me.  
You're gonna leave her tonight.  
You're gonna leave her tonight.  
She sat up with her eye's wide.  
You fell in love with a girl you knew.  
With a girl you knew.  
You're gonna leave her tonight.  
She sat up with her eyes wide.  
You fell in love with a girl you knew.  
And you've come to say goodbye.  
You're gonna leave her tonight.  
Under a cheap July sky.  
Tell her.  
Tell Mary…_

…She looked beautiful, more beautiful than she would ever be with me. I stood in the corner where I couldn't be seen. It seemed like days since I felt her cry but about two months had passed and she felt spring again, in the arms of someone else.

She went on to live again. The smile, she never gave me that smile. It graced her features as he slipped his arm around her waist in front of the large crowd.

Something I could never give her.

She descended down the walkway, the beautiful white cloth softly blowing behind her. The smile never left her face, only a single tear as she was announced, kissing the man who could make her happy. She didn't see me. Not until she walked down the isle attached to the man who would later give her their first son.

The reaction…was one I will never forget. Her eyes seemed to light up for a moment. I rose my champagne glass and nodded, turning to leave.

That was the last time she would see me.

I would eventually meet the son I would never have with her and teach him and the school his parents and I attended, none other that Hogwarts.

The first time I laid eyes on him I knew he looked nothing like the man he called father.

My eyes grew wide; again I realized something that would change my life forever.

* * *

**A/N: There it is how you do like it? In the song, Mary represents Lily, and Adam represents Severus. The pictures are the movies, maybe a wizard drive in, or a muggle drive in. I didn't post the break up scene; I thought I would leave that to your imagination. If you would like I can post it as a separate chapter, just tell me your thoughts in a review. I am also thinking this story may be a good one to continue, taking away the 'ONESHOT' status. Again, please review telling me if you think I should continue the story to see what happens.**


End file.
